The Fight for Forever
by music.magnificent
Summary: And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever. The End. The End? I don't think so! Here's the beginning of forever, for real. Edward & Bella are tested with Jacob & Nessie. But what happened to the Volturi? EPOV


**Disclaimer :** I do not own any of the _"Twilight"_ characters. Everything belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

The sun slowly rose about the clouds, setting the world on fire. The sunlight slowly tip-toed into our small, but cozy cottage. But the sun was nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to my breath-taking wife, Isabella Marie Cullen. My beautiful vampire wife. She lay there on the bed with a small smile on her face. Her lips quickly moved while she softly sang a song.

"Love?" I asked. "What are you singing?"

Bella's beautiful eyes fluttered open and she smiled her exhilarating smile.

"You were listening?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Well," she grinned, "Aren't you a little nosey, Mr. Cullen?"

"Perhaps." I agreed.

She grinned even more and pulled herself onto me.

"You really should be punished." She giggled.

Softly she bent down and kissed me.

Ah. Every single time she kissed me, I felt like my entire body was on fire. Like her lips were morphine, or cocaine and I was absolutely addicted to them.

Deepening the kiss, I flipped her over taking control.

"Maybe. But stop distracting me. I am curious, unless you care to show me."

I was still absolutely astonished that now I could look into Bella's mind but only when she let me. That was going to be excruciatingly annoying.

"Fine!" she agreed.

Squirming underneath me, I gracefully slid off of her and motioned for her to continue.

"Well, I heard this song the other day, and it really reminded me of you, when I was human actually."

"How so?"

"Here, I'll sing it."

I listened carefully.

"_The streets are dark; my pulse is flat-lined as I'm running to you. You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do the air is thick with tension much like when we are together. My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever."_

My God, I had never heard Bella sing before; it was the most beautiful thing ever. My ears felt unworthy of such a sound.

_"As I round your corner I am nervous that you won't be my lover.  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover.  
You answer the door with your innocent face, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

_Eternity will never be enough for me and eternally we'll live our infallible love._

_My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust. Your eyes are softer now and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust. I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps. Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

_Eternity will never be enough for me and eternally we'll live our infallible love."_

I could definitely see what Bella was saying. It was like this was my life story, ever since I had met Bella and how strange, this song was actually about vampires.

"_Follow me into the sea, we'll drown together and immortalize you and me.  
Leave behind this lonely town, we're both better than this, it's not worth being down._

_Eternity will never be enough for me and eternally we'll live our infallible love._

_Follow me into the sea, we'll drown together and immortalize you and me.  
Leave behind this lonely town, (eternally) we're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)."_

Bella quietly finished the song and I stared at her in shock.

"What?" she whispered.

"That was an amazing song. And you are a beautiful singer." I said still in shock.

I knew if she could blush, she would have.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

I grabbed her close and slowly kissed her.

"You amaze me." I whispered in her ear.

"Forever." She replied.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, so, I haven't written in a really long time. And I'm sorry. Like, right now. I'm so dead about Twilight. Like, I don't give a damn. I'm working on something new. It's a horror/mystery/love story. It's about being a teenager with a little twist. There's probably going to be about 4 different parts to it. The first one is called, "Fifteen and still Feisty". Then there'll be, "Sixteen and still Sexy", "Seventeen and still Silly", "Eighteen and still Edgy". It's about a girl named Nicolle Paul. I know it has nothing to do with Twilight, but I really do think you'd like it. I've already written the first chapter and I'm posting it. Here's the link - .net/s/4919476/1/Fifteen_and_still_Fiesty

Please, please, get away from Twilight and read it! Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --


End file.
